Donut
by Rubbertoebehe
Summary: Not a minute into Finn's birthday goes by before he gets his surprise from Puck.


Two minutes till midnight. Finn tossed in his bed, under his sheets, and with his pillows trying to get comfortable, but eventually always staring wide awake, either at the ceiling or the window or his alarm clock on the night stand. Tomorrow in two minutes was his birthday. He wasn't anxious or anything, but still something kept him up; he wasn't doing anything special tomorrow, just having cake with his mom and the Hummels. He might even see Puck.

Finn didn't want to entertain that idea much because lately the two of them hadn't really been talking that much. Puck had been distant the last week or so and Finn didn't understand why; nothing he said or did would make Puck talk to him or anything.

He turned over to bury his face in his pillow for the fifth time when he heard a slight tap from the wall outside and his window creek. Alert, Finn sprang up from his mattress. He watched the window tensely as he knelt on the bed, waiting to see a figure appear. Soon he saw a head peek up that had a defined strip going across it. By the time Puck flicked his lighter on and revealed his face through the glass Finn loosened up immediately and motioned to unlock his window.

Letting Puck in through the window, gripping his arms to give him support, he felt the chilly night breeze waft in with him and heard the crinkle of a plastic bag.

"So uh happy birthday," Puck announced quietly once he was inside, an impish smile spreading across his face as he confronted Finn, standing between him and the bed. At that point the two boys simultaneously glanced back to check the time on the alarm clock to read 12 o'clock. "Oh yeah!" he said victoriously before pacifying himself, "like I said, happy birthday, Finn Hudson."

Puck placed the plastic bag on the bed behind him and moved to give Finn a kiss. He was held off suddenly by Finn.

"What are you doing here?" he inquired.

Puck hesitated for a moment before answering, confusion written all over his face. "What do you mean 'what am I doing here,'" he said, mocking him in a baritone voice, "I'm here to wish you a happy birthday. I wanted to be the first. I got you something too." He moved away from Finn to open the plastic bag on his bed. Finn stepped closer to him to see Puck pull out a clear plastic tin with something inside of it.

"What is th—" before Finn could finish his sentence Puck thrust the package into his hands.

"I—I know it's not much, but I've never had to shop for someone…you know, special, like you." He crossed his arms, only glancing at Finn as he spoke. "I realized something: it's really damn hard to think of ideas for you. Then I decided to go more simple."

Finn popped open the tray to see more clearly a donut. A rather beautiful donut. "Puck…a donut?"

"Yeah, I don't know, I know you like sweets and I thought it was…." Puck stopped and sat on the bed, his body sagging into the mattress, defeated.

He felt mortified for making Puck feel the way he seemed. Finn instantly perked up and sat beside him. "Dude this is like so awesome. Is that white chocolate?" He hadn't touched it yet. Though it was fairly dim in the room, he could still see how nearly flawless the doughy confection was.

After a few seconds of continued silence Finn spoke again. "Puck, I'm sorry for my reaction; I was just confused is all. Seeing you come in through the window miraculously when you'd barely talked to me for days is startling."

"I…okay you're right, I have been a jerk lately." He shrugged further as he spoke.

"No it's fine, Puck, but just tell me why."

"I just…I didn't know what to do for your birthday for the longest time," he admitted in a burst of words. "We've sort of been together for a while so I tried to think of the best thing! The closer your day got the more I realized I had no clue what to do."

Puck kept his head hung low until Finn pulled up chin up, pressing his lips to Puck's. When he pulled away from the kiss, Finn said nothing, but picked up the donut delicately from the tray and took a bite of the thickest swirl of white chocolate.

Puck watched as Finn savored the bite of donut, saw him as he chewed. Finally swallowing Finn spoke. "This is without a doubt the greatest donut I've ever had. I love you."


End file.
